


Chase and Potter

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Harry works as an Unspeakable, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt catches up with Chase in London with his divorce signed and his career saved. Then he finds a savior in the face of Harry Potter. Was House right? Was the accent the real turn on? Still, the wizard has his own troubles. Can they make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Timeline: It's after Book 6 for the HP books and after "The Tyrant", Episode 4, Season 6 of House.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from the tv series and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

The place was dark, the music not half bad and the beer excellent.

Robert chase occupied a spot in the bar. The doctor had been in London a week now for a conference and during this time he had been debating whether it was worth it to return back to the States or he was better off away from that country, away from House, the team, his wife.

'Ex wife,' he mentally corrected himself. He briefly eyed his so called ring finger. He never really wore his wedding ring; as a surgeon and a doctor it would be a hassle to put it on and off all the time. Chase had started losing himself in his thoughts when a heavy sigh came from the new occupant of the seat next to him.

The doctor turned his head and caught sight of a young, dark haired man. Robert was unsure what it was about this guy that caught his attention and would not leave it. The man was not any taller than him; at least it looked this way now that he was seated. His raven hair was a bit shorter than his, messy and untamed and they only made those uniquely emerald coloured eyes stand out. He was in jeans and a shirt. And from the way he stood, Chase could tell he sported some sort of injury.

"Finished staring?" a deep voice drawled.

The stranger was looking at him now and Robert Chase could feel his face burn.

"Sorry," the doctor hurriedly apologized.

"Oh! An accent! You don't sound particularly British," the stranger seemed to all but dismiss his previous comment.

The blond was a bit surprised. Usually his accent did not make people aware he was not really British. "I'm from Australia," he finally admitted.

Those green eyes seemed to be studying him now. Then a hand was offered to Chase.

"Harry."

"Robert."

"Well, Robert, how about another one?" Harry smiled as he pointed at his now empty beer glass.

"Sure," Chase said.

"Just out of curiosity, how many have you had?"

"Three," Chase admitted.

"Really? I'm on my third pub," Harry replied with a soft, pained smile.

"But break up?" Robert asked, taking an educated guess.

"And a shitty divorce," Harry added. "You don't look any better."

"Gee, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

 

The next hour was the most fun Chase had since he left the States. Harry was raised in Surrey and then in Scotland for a time but now lived in London and worked in law enforcement. He admitted to having been divorced for six months now, without any children.

"I caught that lying bitch with one of her exes. Apparently while I was out risking my life she was having fun," Harry scowled into his beer, though his words came slurred and angry.

Chase could only nod. "Mine couldn't handle what I did to a patient and walked out," he admitted. His speech was affected by the five beers he had had.

"You know, you're easy to talk to," Harry mumbled. "Like you."

"Like you too," Chase sighed. "'Specially the eyes."

Harry smirked. "Say, want another one?"

"Don't think so lads," the barman cut in.

Both men pouted. And then they realized they never pouted and complied with the other man.

"I'll call you a cab," the barman said.

"Mmm, you do that," Harry said as he threw some bills on the counter to cover for both him and his drinking buddy.

"I can pay," Chase muttered.

"You heard me rant," Harry replied.

"Right back at you," the doctor said.

"Do you need one cab or two?" the barman made his presence known again.

"One," Harry muttered. To Chase he said, "My house is near; got plenty of room."

The blond just sighed and nodded.

Together they stumbled out of the pub and into the cold air. Robert tripped on his feet and he nearly fell into Harry, making them both fall on the wall of the pub.

They both broke in giggles.

"I'm more drunk than I thought," Robert admitted when the giggles stopped.

"Mmm," was the sound Harry made as he was busy burying his nose in the blonde's sweet smelling hair. "That's nice."

"Really?" Chase whispered.

"Mmm, and soft," Harry slurred. He pulled back with a soft sigh.

Chase absently noticed they were close, too close. As soon as the thought came to him their foreheads touched and soon enough their lips as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Timeline: It's after Book 6 for the HP books and after "The Tyrant", Episode 4, Season 6 of House.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from the tv series and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry turned on his side and felt an empty spot in his stomach and a sour taste in his mouth. The faint pressure to his head was also a given sign he had gotten pissed the night before. Harry opened his eyes and felt thankful for the darkness of the room. He felt more aware now and he noticed the warm body next to him. The blond doctor was still asleep next to him.

Harry Potter, once top Auror of the British Ministry of Magic and now a hit-wizard for the Unspeakable's department who had been married to Ginny Weasley for one year and six months, and divorced half a year ago. He had not had another lover, not even to celebrate his freedom or to spite his ex. His line of work was difficult. And his title as a Saviour was an even bigger set back as only gold diggers, hero worshipers or plain stalkers were after him, pretty pathetic if he thought so himself.

He had made a habit to go out and get drunk at least once a week. It covered a void in him. He was after all just him now. His friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley, had taken Ginny's side during the ugly period of the divorce. Ginny had tried to milk him of a considerable sum of his fortune; Harry could only thank Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks for convincing him to have a pre-marital contract even when he was a silly teen in love; he was grateful eternally to them especially after seeing Ginny's face once the court decided. He was usually not a vindictive man but sometimes it felt too damn good. He had been used in one way or another for years, he had expected more, better, from Ginny; disappointment was a very bad thing. But Harry had survived Voldemort, the criminals he constantly went after; he would survive the divorce as well.

Doctor Robert Chase had been the first to catch his eye after a long time. The Muggle had been a breath of fresh air and the first man Harry had been even remotely attracted to after Cedric Diggory died. And Harry knew he would not regret it. Not after the wonderful and intense night they'd had together.

 

**Flashback…**

_The cab driver stopped in front of a rather nice set of Victorian houses. This time chase paid the fee. He was a bit anxious. The soft kiss that had turned into a full snog session outside the pub had been interrupted by the arrival of their ride._

_Harry had pulled Robert up the steps of Number 12. The interior mattered little to Robert as he soon found himself up against the wall with Harry's lips on his. It was a demanding kiss, holding the frustrations all of them had and all the grace their drunken state allowed them. It had been a while for both of them and soon they were grinding against each other. None of them lasted long and soon they cried out their pleasure in the half dark hallway._

_Once they recovered from their first bout Harry led him up the stairs._

_"Are you sure Robert?" he asked before they entered the bedroom. "We have kissed and groped but I'm not drunk enough to blame the alcohol and neither are you."_

_The doctor just kicked off his shoes and gave him a long, sensual kiss. "Let's get you out of those jeans."_

_Harry laughed. "Answer me pretty boy, do you want this? Yes or no?"_

_"Yes! And now if you could only shut up long enough to get naked…"_

_"Demanding…"_

_"And you can't shut up."_

_"Make me."_

_Those green eyes were challenging but the blond was not going to give up. He was upon him again, his lips hard and demanding, claiming him in a wild and oh so good. Harry's brain would have gone on vacation had he not been trained in such a way that he could never lose himself, even for a pretty Muggle doctor. And as Chase was slowly getting down on his knees Harry decided he could easily focus on the blond he decided he would get as close to abandoned as possible._

**End Flashback**

 

The bed shifted and Harry realized that his bed partner was awake. He stayed still until he heard Robert groan in pain. Hangovers were a bitch and Harry was glad he was a wizard.

"Morning doctor," the raven haired man said.

That got Chase's attention. The blond rolled on his back and cracked an eye open to look at Harry.

"Please kill me," Robert sighed as he clutched his head.

Harry laughed. It was a quiet sound as he did not care for any noise either. "How do you like… alternative medicine?"

"I'll drink anything," Robert muttered.

Harry smiled; hangover potions had the worst taste imaginable. Still, Robert had given him permission. He reached over to his nightstand and grinned upon seeing Kreacher had put two vials of potions in. He took them and gave one to Robert who, after downing the vial in one gulp, he eyed it with no small amount of distaste.

"Not the best taste in the world," Harry smiled at Chase.

"Agreed," Robert muttered. "But the little gnomes have stopped dancing in my head."

Harry chuckled. "Glad I could help."

"Sorry to ask, but where's the bathroom?"

"Just like that? Aren't you going to freak out on me?" Harry asked.

"You're hardly the first man I slept with," Chase admitted. "I dabbled in college. Now I really need the loo."

Harry pointed at the right door and the doctor hurried.

 

 

Chase let a huge sigh after he closed the bathroom door. He spent only a quarter of the time to relieve himself and for the rest of the time he went back to his memories from the night before and he could only wonder how he had brought himself in such a position. He remembered the talk in that pub, he and this man, Harry, had a lot in common.

Chase also remembered how those two stumbled with little grace into this house, them coming in the hallway after rubbing against each other like teenagers. And then the follow up in the bed room… Robert blushed.

He was no prude. And he certainly was no stranger to sex with a man, but it had been a long time since he had been so close with anyone, had any physical comfort of any sort. After the divorce he had thrown himself into his work and had no time to seek relief of any kind.

He could have spent hours hiding away in that stranger's bathroom but no matter how much time passed he knew he would not get any more courage, so he stepped out of the room.

The bedroom was already made and his clothes cleaned and ironed. Chase blinked. 'That was odd,' he thought.

Harry then returned to the room, wearing only a pair of boxers. Chase could only blush when he saw the scratches on the muscled, tanned body. The fresh ones were his, no doubt about that. He tried not to stare at the healed scars he had nipped and licked the previous night.

The wizard noticed his gaze. "You… or rather we, were rather wild last night."

"Um, yes. But that's okay, it was good. And you sure gave as well as you got," Chase assured him. That earned him a smirk.

"I took the liberty to have my housekeeper get your clothes washed and ironed."

"Thanks," Chase told him. "Um, I would like to have a shower."

Harry nodded, "Sure." A pause. "Need any help?"

Chase blinked. "Help?"

Harry smirked and Robert took the hint, almost gratefully; he was feeling a stir ever since he saw the other man. So carefully he peeled his briefs off, leaving him naked and free for Harry to study him with those green eyes of his.

Then slowly, teasingly, Harry stripped as well and Chase could not take his eyes off him.

"Shower?" Robert swallowed.

Harry tentatively touched his arm as he led the way to the bathroom and Chase eagerly responded with his own soft caress across the muscled stomach and then he slowly claimed a kiss from those lips that had not left an inch of skin on him untouched.

The dark haired man pulled him closer and took charge of the kiss, turning it into something much more heated. Harry guided them both into the bathroom and opened the shower head before pulling Robert under the spray of water. Then the wizard was upon Chase, kissing him fervently and rubbing his body against the lighter skin of his lover. And Robert was giving back as good as he got, pulling back from that sinfully skilled mouth and slowly trailed the path of slowly forming bruises and teeth marks until he was on his knees in front of the green eyed man.

"You know, you'll have to reciprocate after this," Robert told Harry.

"Just get on with it!" Harry growled and the doctor gave a small chuckle as set about driving him mad.

They came out of the shower much later and threw on only the bare minimum of clothes before they headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

 

An hour later Harry was the only human in No 12 Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher popped up next to his master. "Is sir's guest gone?"

"Yes Kreacher. And thank you for the breakfast. I'll be going in today."

"Yes sir."

Harry stood with a sigh and got dressed in his Unspeakable's outfit before Apparating to work.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Timeline: It's after Book 6 for the HP books and after "The Tyrant", Episode 4, Season 6 of House.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from the tv series and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chase fingered the card in his pocket as he waited for yet another doctor/scientist to get on with yet another boring lecture. Attending this conference had not been one of his more brilliant ideas.

'You met him,' part of his mind supplied and the blond doctor had to stifle a groan.

Harry Potter. Tall enough, dark, gorgeous. He had a mystery around him and an air of sadness.

'And a god in bed.'

Chase winced. How he hated that traitorous voice in his head.

His fingers toyed with the piece of paper again. He made the decision instantly. He left the lecture as fast as his feet could carry him, took out his cell-phone and made the call.

Harry dodged another jet of emerald sparks and the wall next to his head exploded. He was out of the way of that 'Avada Kedavra' but the rubble still caught him, earning him a slash on his sweaty cheek. He hissed in pain but he still kept his focus on the target. He and his partner had been trailing after the slave traders for a while. Some obscure gentlemen's club was buying young girls, favouring the ones with creature blood. Half Veela and part-succubae were high in demand and it made Harry disgusted just thinking about it.

Harry got a signal from his partner and made his move. Silent apparition was easy for him. Two short jumps, the first for decoy, and he was behind the suspect. A silent sleeping spell and the man went down.

"Finally." The distorted voice of his partner lacked even the emotion one would expect, so Harry merely nodded at the admission.

"I'll cuff him and we can get him to the interrogators," Harry merely said.

He had barely Apparated inside the Department of Mysteries, having gotten rid of his latest prey, when his cell phone vibrated. He took it out and saw an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" he said.

" _Um, sorry. I'm looking for one Harry Potter?"_ Chase's voice sounded from the speaker and Harry could not find a private office fast enough to cancel the spell that distorted his voice.

"One moment please," he said, then muttered the counter spell and his voice was regular again. "Hello?"

" _Harry? Um, this is…"_

"Robert Chase. I wondered whether you would call."

" _Are you free for beers tonight?"_

"Just name the place," Harry grinned even though the other could not see him.

 

T **wo days later…**

_No 12, Grimmauld Place:_

Chase collapsed next to Harry. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths.

"You're good," Harry managed to say once he could breathe properly again.

"Back at you," Chase replied. "Say, Harry, you have a new scar."

Harry blinked. He had gone on one more mission the day before. He had gotten stabbed but the knife had been coated in venom. It healed after treatment but the scar remained.

"Job hazards," he replied.

"Didn't know life was so hard for police here in Britain," Robert commented. His tone was not teasing or disbelieving and Harry relaxed a bit.

"It's not. I'm just a daredevil."

"You do have an awful lot of them," Robert commented as he turned on his stomach and reached for a particular favourite of Harry's, the one the Basilisk had given him.

"Ah! Snake bite when I was twelve," he offered.

"Must have been quite a big snake," the doctor commented.

"Hm, venomous too."

"Well, this one?"

This time Chase was tracing the line that was still visible on his arm.

"Knife, fourth year so I was fourteen? Yes, fourteen, crazy guy with a knife. Me and another kid were kidnapped. I survived, he didn't," Harry whispered, sending a mental apology to Cedric.

"That's harsh! You sure it was a boarding school?"

"For rich and privileged," Harry told him. "We had quite a few attacks. For ransom."

Chase nodded, it made sense. "This one?"

"Ah!" Harry blushed. "A pet of a friend," he explained, remembering how Neville's baby lion had gotten quite big and the claws had been just… dangerous.

"What kind of pet?"

"A really big kitten."

"Huh. This?"

Harry turned on his side to face him better. "You are one curious cat yourself."

"Sorry, didn't really mean to pry."

"I know," Harry told him. "That's why I answered you in the first place. Still, I can be curious as well."

"By all means," Chase told him and Harry took his sweet time tracing that slender back with his fingers. He paused in a small patch of scarred skin.

"Reef. Crashed into one the first time I tried to surf," Robert replied the unasked question.

"Hm, and this one?" Harry's hand had travelled lower, reaching Chase's hip.

The doctor smirked. "Your fingers, just a few moments ago."

Harry's face had a predatory look as he pulled the other man closer to him. Robert turned his neck to give him better access to his lips as Harry slowly, lazily, started kissing him.

"Up for another round?" the wizard asked.

Robert eyed his soft member. "You have to work for it."

"Trust me, I don't mind one bit."

Robert found that he had been spending quite some time in that London house. The place was obviously a couple of centuries old. The furniture and tapestries attested to that one, as well as the huge fireplaces that were virtually in every room of the house. It had three floors and an attic, and Chase was willing to bet a cellar too. Everything was always clean and in tip top condition, including his own wardrobe, but not once did he see Harry's housekeeper. He did not ask for him, but it still struck him as odd; no one could be so discreet. He was shaken out of his thoughts about the oddity that was Harry's house when a man entered the kitchen. The doctor was dressed in a pair of bottoms that he had borrowed from Harry when the new arrival in the house's kitchen caught him unawares. This man was quite older and his skin was darker than Foreman's if that was possible. And he was younger than his colleague, taller, slimmer and quite handsome. Chase gave himself a mental shake. He had never before stared at men this often, at least not before his brief, prolonged stint with Harry Potter.

"Well, hello there," the man said. His accent was strange mixture of English and Italian. And the way he was studying Chase was unnerving.

"Blaise!" Harry's voice came from outside the room and soon enough the green eyed wizard joined the two men. "Oh! You met. Robert, this is Blaise Zabini, partner from work. Blaise, meet Robert Chase, he's a doctor."

The former Slytherin spared one last glance at the Muggle. "Potter, you are formally invited to attend the naming of the first male Zabini, born on August 12, of the passing year."

"I formally accept, on behalf of my House," Harry said. Then he cracked a smile, "Did Luna put you up to this?"

Blaise scowled. "Yes. And if she had not been pregnant again I would not even do this."

Harry actually laughed at his colleague turned friend. He personally thought that marrying Luna was the best thing Blaise Zabini ever did. He and Draco Malfoy had split the duties, Draco would be godfather to the first born and Harry to the second born.

"Just be there," Blaise said as he stormed out.

Robert had kept silent but now he was sending Harry an incredulous look. "What was that?" he asked.

"Well, I told you I was old money," Harry said. "Blaise is as well. He married Luna, a friend of mine. They're having a naming ceremony for their first born son. Luna's pregnant again and I have to attend. Did you make tea?"

"Ah! Yes."

"Great! Love the taste of the one you make the wizard said as he gave Chase a kiss and served himself a cup. "Say how long are you staying in town for?"

"Two more days," the doctor responded.

"Got to make the most out of it," Harry told him.

Chase smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Timeline: It's after Book 6 for the HP books and after "The Tyrant", Episode 4, Season 6 of House.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from the tv series and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**New Jersey**

 

Chase's return to the US was odd, to him at least. He had been gone for a month or so. His job at the hospital was waiting for him. Foreman, despite any grievances and arguments he was back to working for Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in his old position. He was glad that his ex wife was no longer working there and he endured the looks he was given by the various members of the medical staff and by his own team members, namely House himself.

But the Australian did not care much. He did his work, usually spending long hours at the hospital and then, when he had time to himself he usually went out to bars. Before his visit to London he had not considered dating men but now his palette had grown and he kept searching for that something he had found with Harry Potter. To his disappointment he had not had much luck.

"… I'm saying it's _Chagas[1]_ and that we should give the patient _nifurtimox [2]_ ," Foreman told the group of diagnosticians.

Typically House was the first to argue and offer snide comments with the rest of the team watching the match between Foreman and House like the tennis match that it was.

Tired of the noise and drama Chase decided he should speak up. "He returned from a mission in Africa so it is a bug. I say we treat him for _African trypanosomiasis._ That includes _Chagas_ so we are covering our bases. Should he react negatively we can run another round of tests then."

Both House and Foreman were staring at him.

"What?" Chase demanded. "Something wrong with my face?"

"Nothing, carry on," Foreman told him and the team. House rolled his eyes but Chase was not around for the next shouting match between the two. Since Foreman had been made chief of the department, and above House, the older doctor was doing his best to drive Foreman crazy. And it was working too.

'He needs to find a new hobby,' Chase mused.

 

 

**Milan, Italy at the Zabini Ancestral home:**

 

Harry arrived not a moment late. He was greeted by the happy parents. Blaise settled for a handshake but Luna would not release him until she had hugged the breath out of him. And then Circe Zabini picked up from where Luna left off and a very breathless Harry finally got to greet his former rival Draco Malfoy who was busy cooing over his soon to be godson. There were a lot of people there, the majority purebloods and not one Muggleborn in sight. It was a lavish event and it took place in the beautiful gardens. Harry was uncomfortable wearing dress robes when he wore them so sparingly; even as a hit-wizard he was dressed in clothes similar to military gear in black and with less pockets.

Draco called out his name and nodded at him in greeting.

"Hey, Draco. And how is baby Fabio?" Harry kissed the cute, caramel skinned baby who smiled and waved a chubby hand at him.

"Drooling," Draco replied and swished his wand. "I heard things are not so bleak in Potter land anymore."

"Huh?"

The Malfoy heir scoffed. "As eloquent as always I see. The Muggle toy boy. Blaise told us."

"Oh! You mean Robert," Harry said.

Malfoy would have rolled his eyes if it was not beneath him. "Whatever, we're all just glad to see the Weasel did not kill all joy for you," Draco told him.

"Your bitchiness is astounding," the green eyed wizard said.

"No cussing around the kid."

"With Luna as a mother and Circe for a grandmother the kid won't know what hit him."

"True," Draco conceded. "But it's the principle of it."

"Okay, okay…"

"Guys?" Blaise came to join them and took his son from Draco's arms. "The ceremony is about to begin."

"We're coming," Draco told him.

 

 

 

After the ceremony, the second Harry attended after Teddy's, and beautiful at that, Luna sought him out.

She held Fabio Zabini in her arms and glided through the guests.

"Hello Harry."

The Saviour smiled at the blonde witch he considered family. He kissed her cheek and then he kissed the baby boy when he kept poking him.

"Needy little guy," Harry commented.

"Oh, you should hear him wailing, like a banshee he is. But Blaise assured me there were none in his family tree."

"I'm sure he was correct," Harry told her.

"We'll see. It would have been exciting."

Harry chuckled. Luna was the same as ever.

"Blaise tells me things are not so bleak with you," Luna told him.

"He was just a lover Luna."

"Yes, the first and only since your divorce," the witch commented.

Harry sighed. "It meant nothing like that…"

"Hmm."

"Luna."

"Harry."

"This is not funny."

"Of course not," Luna told him. "But you have to agree Harry that you rarely cared for lovers before. Despite your need for affection you never sought out a partner. You had Cedric, Ginny, cause I'm not even going to consider your 'crush' with Chang and now this Muggle doctor of yours. Not the list one would expect from the Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who."

Harry scoffed at the name but also realized Luna was perhaps correct. Still he was not about to give up easily. "What about that cute blonde witch…?"

"She was a gold-digger and Pansy was right to hex her hair off."

Harry winced. "Yeah, but that Carol…"

"She tried to kill you."

"Not on purpose!"

"She had escaped from St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward."

"Point."

"Face it Harry, I'm right. The sooner you make up your mind the sooner you'll be happy again. Morgana knows you deserve it."

 

**London, Unspeakable's Department.**

 

Harry, dressed in his uniform, all charms in place, was waiting with his partner and the other units of Unspeakable's in the assignment rooms. His brief three day trip to Italy had been refreshing and seeing Luna and other good friends there had changed his mood for the better.

"Unit 5!"

Harry hardly batted an eyelash as said group stood to receive their file before they could leave. His own team was number 11. He went by Thunder and his partner was Cloud, usually and only when names were needed. Other than that they merely recognized each other's wand signature.

"Unit 11!"

Harry and his partner stood.

"This mission is a two part mission," Cloud later told him. "Shit."

"What?" Harry looked up.

"I really can't do this right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious, I just can't leave the country."

Harry inwardly groaned. It was one of 'those' missions where they had to travel. Usually Team's 20 to 25 were assigned those as they were multilingual. It meant that he was going to an English speaking country. He motioned for the file and told his partner to just go tell the chief. Then the green eyed wizard opened the file. A smirk blossomed on his face.

"What do you know? It might be fate after all."

 

 

U _nit: 11_

_Case Number: X-010974_

_Level of security: High_

_Importance/ Priority: No.2_

_Location: New Jersey, U.S._

_Details:…_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Timeline: It's after Book 6 for the HP books and after "The Tyrant", Episode 4, Season 6 of House.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from the tv series and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, New Jersey**

 

"His blood pressure dropped but we managed to get to him before he had another seizure," Chase said as soon as House entered the room.

"I know," House replied. "Foreman was rather talkative. What did the CT show? And where are the rest of the team members?"

"Running the cultivations for bacteria and auto-immunes and the CT showed nothing," Foreman replied from the whiteboard; he was erasing several hypotheses made by his mentor until House went and snatched the marker from him.

"I thought we had this conversation already," House told Foreman, "Don't touch the marker."

A nurse cut in before an argument could break out.

"Hello gorgeous," House leered at her but the woman was unfazed by him; she had after all be working for years in this hospital.

"Doctor Chase," she spoke to the blond. "You are needed in the reception."

Robert blinked. "What for?"

"One Harry Potter requests to talk to you…"

House and Foreman both ignored the rest the nurse said as they were too busy watching a rather interesting blush appearing on the blonde's face.

Chase cleared his throat, "Right, I'll be right there," he said and hurried out of the room."

"Interesting," House muttered a glint in his eye.

"We have a dying patient," Foreman told him.

"Yes, but our little Robert is blushing. What's more interesting?" House asked.

Foreman was horrified to realize that he had caught House's bug for having no respect for privacy. His mentor was giving him a knowing look.

"Don't worry," House told him. "I only need Wilson, he's sneakier than you," he said as he hobbled out of the room.

Harry was sitting quietly in the waiting room. The nurse he had spoken to had been quite friendly and she had left about ten minutes ago, probably to find Chase.

Even now the wizard was wondering if meeting with the Muggle doctor was the right choice. Luna might have been supportive but her instinct was not always correct.  
With a tired sigh the wizard resigned to waiting for the blond. The hospital chairs uncomfortable for his tired body. The mission had needed to be completed in the span of a week. Harry did it in half the time and then he requested his days off. He had not taken any time off since his divorce and his superior had been positively glowing when he requested his vacation time. Now the wizard had to wait to see if it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

Chase had never walked so fast before and now he did but only because it would be undignified if he ran just because his lover was down in the reception area.

The doctor was feeling quite self conscious about himself too. He had been up for at least twenty hours without a shower or a proper meal, not the best of impression he could give to the British man but he was not about to miss this chance. He had exchanged numbers with Harry but the man had never before called. At some point he had mentioned his work place and it seemed that the raven haired man had been paying attention.

He breezed through the sliding doors only to stop short once he laid eyes on the only figure in the room.

Harry was a gorgeous vision of darkness. Black leather pants with dark shirt and black leather jacket with this wild raven hair of his. He was paler than the last time he had seen him and there was one pore line across the side of his neck and Robert knew he had once again been involved in something dangerous.

Harry looked up then and saw him. He grinned.

Robert grinned back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hmm."

Wilson glared at his best friend's back. House had barged into his office and all but dragged him away from his meeting with one of his terminal patients just because he wanted to show him something. Now he was seeing that the man was playing spy, on one of his colleagues no less.

"You know," Wilson started, "You could just ask him."

"Where's the fun with that?" House muttered. "Oh! I never knew Robert knew anyone who wore leather pants."

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Hm, and those scars. A rather interesting look. Seems Robert can still surprise me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is," House replied. "Should I introduce myself?"

"What? NO!"

"You're right, I have to observe more. Say, do you feel the sexual tension in the air?"

The oncologist blinked. "What sexual tension?"

"Oh, come on! Just look how the leathery goodness is eyeing our Chase!"

Wilson sighed. "Okay, I know I will regret this, but how is he eyeing Chase?"

"Like he's about to eat him all out."

"Right. And you can tell all that from a look that is not even clear since we are two rooms away peeking from behind a smoky glass."

House gave him an annoyed look. "You know you still haven't got that sarcasm thing down."

Wilson glared at House some more.

"Hey! He's kissing him!" Greg House exclaimed as he turned his full attention back on his once student.

"On the cheek," Wilson hissed.

"At the side of his mouth," House insisted.

"You need glasses."

"And you need to realize he is now playing for the same team."

"He was married to Cameron!" Wilson said.

"And he's now making googly eyes at the short dark stranger."

"You said 'googly eyes'," Wilson smirked.

"No other way to describe that smitten look. Still can't believe our little Robert likes them wild," House said. "Who do you think gets to top?"

Wilson was about to groan but he stopped, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Aha! See? You also think Robert's gay," House said.

"Chase is gay?" Cuddy said from behind them, making the two men jump.

House saw her and grinned. "Want to join the gallery?"

"This is juvenile and … and… is that guy wearing leather pants?" Cuddy blinked mid rant and all but pressed her nose against the glass.

House smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

"This is quite the surprise," Chase told Harry. He could not greet him with a kiss in the middle of the hospital and a handshake seemed cold. Harry had kept smiling though so it was telling that he understood.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood, country wise that is, so I thought I'd stop by."

"I glad you did," Robert replied.

"I believe the pleasure will be mutual," Harry grinned at Chase's eye roll.

"Aren't you confident?"

"I have reason to be," the wizard replied.

"Yes, you do."

"What time do you get off work?" Harry asked.

"Depends on whether my patient lives or dies. I have long past completed my hours at the clinic," Robert replied.

"Good. I'm staying at the ' _Grand Summit Hotel'_ ," Harry told him. "Come by whenever you can."

"I will," Robert promised.

Harry smiled. "Good, now get back to work doctor, people to save, colleagues to destruct…"

"What?"

"We have a curious audience of two. Don't turn around, you'll spoil their fun."

"Oh, I bet…"

Harry chuckled. "Don't mind them," he said as he moved closer and finally touched Chase. It was only a chaste and quite polite kiss on the man's not so freshly shaved cheek, just teasingly touching those soft lips. "Let their minds wonder. They'll never know how much fun we're going to have."

Robert almost blushed at the memories that seductive voice was giving him. "I cannot go walking around with a hard-on."

"Of course not." Harry took a step back. "See you around doctor."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Timeline: It's after Book 6 for the HP books and after "The Tyrant", Episode 4, Season 6 of House.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from the tv series and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**New Jersey** , **Grand Summit Hotel…**

Harry just undressed and got into the shower when he returned to his hotel room. He was weary. His work mission was over but his most personal mission was still on. He had second thoughts, just like when he was in the waiting room at the hospital, about going to meet with Chase. He hardly knew the man that Robert Chase was. He only knew his body's reactions. But Luna's words gave him courage. His hopes lifted when someone knocked on the door to his suite.

The wizard hastily turned the shower off and threw on a towel.

* * *

**Earlier at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, New Jersey…**

Chase was in House's office. Their latest case was over but his mind was nowhere near work related issues.

"Earth to Chase," House bellowed.

The blond blinked and focused back on his colleagues.

"Boy that leather guy must really be something," House told him.

Robert blinked. "What?"

Foreman sighed. "He spied you and the dark haired guy you met in the lobby," he told the blond.

"You spied on me?" Robert asked his boss.

House made a grimace. "Spied is a bit strong of a word. I was keeping myself socially informed." He received blank looks from the team and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I spied. I was worried. Turns out I was right. Robert here is dating guys in leather, that's so eighties."

The Australian narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business what I do with my life," he told them.

"So you are admitting you're doing something," House said with a look of triumph. "Who was the hunk?"

Robert spluttered. "I don't have to take this!"

"Yet you're taking something else," House replied.

"Hey," Foreman winced. "That's crude even for you."

"Good night you two," Chase told them and left the office.

"That boy can't take a joke," House tutted.

Foreman rolled his eyes this time. "Do you have to do this?"

"I haven't got started yet."

"I'll tell Doctor Wilson, or Cuddy, whoever's available."

"Oh, good, tell them to raise the bet on whether Chase is the sub. Cuddy said he's the dominant," House snorted. "But we know better."

"You're impossible," Foreman muttered.

* * *

 

**Grand Summit Hotel…**

Harry was grinning like an idiot as he saw Chase at his door. The Muggle doctor looked tired, mentally more than physically. The wizard reached out and pulled Robert to him in a heated kiss. They stumbled inside the room and Robert threw his bag on the floor while Harry strived to get him out of his clothes.

Chase broke their kiss. "We really need to talk," he told Harry.

"Oh, yes, we do, but later, much later," the wizard replied. And he was kissing the blond again. He had held back in the hospital because he did not want to create any trouble in Robert's working place but now he had him all to himself and after the assignment he needed to unwind and being with this man was heaven. True to Harry's words they did not talk. Instead they kissed and groped at each other. Harry had only a towel to cover him so it was Robert who had his clothes torn off of his body. Robert was soon on his back, wearing only his boxers but Harry was quick to pull that last article of clothing off him before straddling the blonde's waist and gathering those pale arms over Chase's head.

"Mm, you lost weight," Harry noted as he leaned over the doctor. He placed his mouth over Robert's throat and sucked on the soft skin, using his teeth with enough pressure to create the mark he wanted.

"W-what are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Marking my territory," Harry replied.

"Oh?"

"I like you, doctor."

"I like you too officer."

"Good," Harry whispered. He claimed those lips again and had the Muggle moaning under him. He knew exactly what Robert enjoyed, his sensitive spots, so he paid extra attention to those. He made sure to tease him to arousal, to let it build till he lost his mind. He loved it when the blond could not think straight, when whatever semblance of his tight control was gone. He took Robert in his mouth and started bobbing his mouth along the hard flesh soon having the pale man writhing under him, mumbling unintelligible things.

"Ah! Harry… Ngh… Stop!"

Harry pulled back.

"Don't want to come in your mouth," Robert told him.

"Hm, how do you want to cum doctor?" Harry coyly asked.

"Inside you," the blond stated.

The wizard grinned. He easily turned them around, placing Chase on top of him. "Can you stand enough to do this?" he asked.

Robert pushed those strong thighs apart and lay between them. He gave quick, successive kisses to Harry's mouth and trailed downwards till he reached the wizard's toned stomach and felt how short his lover's breathing was coming.

"I need to prepare you," he told Harry.

"No need," the raven haired man replied.

Chase heard him whisper a few words in Latin, an odd quirk really.

"I'm ready," Harry whispered.

"Harry…"

"By Merlin's balls, if you don't you'll lose the right to top me till you're fifty."

Chase blinked. "Merlin's balls? Creative," he chuckled then and it turned into soft laughter. "Wait, wait, fifty?" he sobered.

"If you don't get moving I don't see us together even for fifty minutes," Harry warned.

Robert laughed. "I doubt I can last fifty minutes. Not while you're here, laid out under me…" He kissed Harry then, using that as a distraction to enter him. He was surprised at feeling his slick, hot passage.

"Move," Harry ordered.

Robert did. He moved until his knees went weak and collapsed on top of Harry only after both of them were spent and a mess of limbs and fluids.

"Wow," Harry gasped.

"Yes," Chase replied. "I totally agree."

"Can you stand?"

"Not really," the doctor answered truthfully.

"At least the carpet is soft," Harry said.

"No carpet burn?" Robert asked.

"Want to treat me doctor?"

The blond snorted. "I'm lucky I did not pass out half way. God I'm so tired."

"Hm, the carpet's comfy," Harry told him.

Chase laughed. "We can't just sleep here."

"Sure we can," Harry replied.

"I'm a mess. And you are as well."

"Can you move?"

"No."

Harry turned so his face was nestled against his lover's neck. "'Night."

Robert sighed. "Goodnight."

 

* * *

 

N **ext morning…**

Harry groaned. His back was aching, his mouth felt like a hoard of trolls had marched through and his skin felt chilled and sticky. He turned and came in contact with something soft and furry. He slowly registered that he was lying on the carpet and he was not alone. He tried to untangle himself from the blond and the other man woke.

"Harry?"

"Hey."

Chase tried to sit up and he winced at the process. "Agh, my back."

"I need a bath," Harry said as he too sat up.

"If the water is hot I'm joining in," Robert told him. His joints made noises as he tried to work the kinks out of them. "If you need to try for fifty years we are not sleeping on the floor again."

"Agreed," Harry replied. "Wait… I haven't drunk any coffee but I would swear you just said…"

Chase smirked. "Yes. We could try. Though we have an ocean between us."

Harry grinned. "We could work something out."

Robert gave him an inquiring look but Harry continued to smile.

"How about that bath?" the wizard asked his lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Timeline: It's after Book 6 for the HP books and after "The Tyrant", Episode 4, Season 6 of House.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own House MD and I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from the tv series and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

 

**One and a half years later…**

 

Robert Chase was out of his element. While he was no stranger to luxury, he had never been in a castle before, not one like the one the naming ceremony was taking place. Luna had given birth to a beautiful child that was like a mini clone of her, save for Blaise's expressive dark eyes on that cute face. Harry was obviously smitten with the little girl and he had not let her out of his arms since they had arrived at the ancestral Zabini castle. The little girl, not even two years old yet, she had her soon to be godfather wrapped around her little finger. Chase had also become a favourite of both Zabini kids and Harry's godson Teddy.

The doctor had become part of Harry's extended and odd family as the relationship with the two men blossomed. Harry had stayed in that hotel in New Jersey for three more days before he needed to get back to work. In the course of the next six months they went back and forth between their respective countries till that fateful morning when they were having lunch in a nice restaurant in London and all hell broke loose. During the fight that followed, the longest (and only) battle Robert experienced in his life was an eye opener for the Muggle doctor. A whole new world he never knew existed was revealed to him, shocking him to the core.

Harry had defeated his opponents (he later explained to his lover that they were a sort of terrorists) after a show of lights and chanting in what sounded like Latin. As the green eyed man stood among the felled bodies, face cut in two places, clothes singed and a long wooden stick out he had never looked more dangerous or sexy to the blond. Then a dozen others appeared with small 'pops' (Harry later explained to him they were Obliviators and would make sure the Muggle's remained unaware of the existence of magic) and had the panicking crowd under control. Harry met his eyes and strode towards him, muttering "I've got this" to the newcomers and taking Chase with him.

They got to a shabby looking place and Harry muttered a spell for him to be able to read the sign ("Leaky Cauldron"), where he asked for a private room and drinks. Then, in the privacy of those quarters he sat Robert down and explained who and what he was. It was the most mind boggling experience in Robert's life. The doctor, being a man of science, had trouble believing that magic was real, that every fairytale he read as a child was based on truth, that there was something "more" out there. And then Harry changed the table into a German shepherd dog that walked up to Chase and licked his fingers. It had taken the blond a good twenty seconds to digest it and then he started shooting questions at a very bemused Harry, asking about dragons and phoenixes, about elves and goblins, much like a small child, not unlike Harry when he first discovered the magical world.

He never once found it odd or weird or anything like that. Robert loved magic much like he started to love Harry. He never resented him or got jealous. Robert found magic starting to get a place in his life. The advantages were bigger now that Harry could freely Portkey to his place more often. And Robert got to enjoy the perks magic had to offer for couples.

 

_**Flashback…** _

_Robert was in London for a couple of days and after careful planning Harry had a few days off work. They had dined in a cosy restaurant in the magical side of London and Harry had taken him back to No. 12 Grimmauld place._

_"There's something I want to try along with you," the wizard confided to him sounding all mysterious and suggestive. Robert had found that when Harry was in such mood anything could happen and it usually spelled pleasure for the blond doctor._

_"What terrible fate have you in store for me this time?" Chase teased the raven haired man._

_Harry pouted. "Well, if you're going to be difficult about this…"_

_The doctor cringed. "Sorry, sorry, but after the edible lotions… Who on earth thought that cauliflower should come in a similar bottle as cherry? Better yet, why come at all?"_

_The wizard chuckled. Yes, 'Every-flavour-Edible-Lotions' was not the greatest idea the twins had as far as adult toys went._

_"But this is different," Harry insisted. He straddled Robert's lap while the doctor was reading on a sofa and then threw the book away, being the sole focus of his lover's attention. Robert's arms came around his waist to steady him there while the green eyed man lavished his neck with kisses and nips on the soft flesh. For a while the only sound in the room was Robert's short breaths as Harry worked him up so that he would have difficulty denying the wizard. Finally Harry pulled away from the now red flesh, smug in the knowledge that the next day his mark would be visible._

_"Harry…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Go ahead," Robert told him._

_His lover let a smug smirk blossom on his face. It held a small amount of satisfaction and a hint of mischief that made Robert rethink giving the man carte blanche in the future._

_Harry produced a small, perfume like bottle in front of Robert's eyes._

_"What is it?" the doctor asked as he eyed the purplish substance with dread._

_"A gift from the twins," Harry informed him. "It works like an empathy person but only between two people when they touch. Two drops are enough for at least an hour."_

_"Empathy?" the man asked._

_The wizard's smile was positively dangerous. "So that we can feel everything each other feels while we're having sex. Every caress, every kiss, every time I thrust in that tight heat of yours."_

_Robert gulped, both in fear and in anticipation as his eyes met green over the crystal phial._

_"Two drops?" he asked and Harry nodded and uncorked the bottle._

_**… end flashback** _

 

The memory of that night was enough to make Robert shiver with want every time he recalled that night.

Of course that was not the only time Harry surprised him so pleasantly and intimately. Besides being a wonderful lover, Harry was also considerate and sweet outside the bedroom. He was prone to surprising the blond with gifts or visits that usually had him blushing and stammering; especially since his colleagues back at the hospital (House in particular with Cuddy a close second) poked fun at the couple. Not that opportunities were lacking. As it turned out Robert had the worst luck sometimes and at some point he learned just how comfortable in his skin Harry was.

 

_**Flashback…** _

_It had been a gruelling day. Chase had had to operate twice on the same patient in order for House to find what was wrong with the woman. In the end it was a tumour that drove the entire team to their wits' end. After all that the blond doctor just wanted to soak in his bathtub and go to sleep; a glass of wine would not hurt either. But somehow hurricane House shot all those plans to hell as he decided to invite himself to Chase's home, somehow bullying Wilson and even Foreman along. It turned into a pizza and beer night where he had to provide the house, food and drinks and it was a rather irritated Robert that turned the key while trying to tune out his chattering colleagues and the worried (and guilty) looks Wilson was shooting him._

_The lights in his modest apartment were on and a small backpack sat by the door next to a very familiar pair of trainers._

_"Do you have guests over?" House looked intrigued._

_"Perhaps we should go?" Wilson tried to convince the genius doctor once again but House just would not budge._

_Meanwhile Robert was anxious about this. Had he really left the lights on? He had not been home for fourteen hours!_

_There was a rustle and footsteps and suddenly the owner of those trainers appeared before them._

_Robert's jaw went slack and he was not alone. Before them stood Harry in nothing but a small towel (and that the wizard used to towel dry his hair), droplets of water still caressing that tanned and well toned body. The wizard belatedly realized his lover was not alone in the door as he took in the amused face Gregory House sported and the awkward looks on Foreman and Wilson._

_"Oh, we got company," he said. Slowly he brought the towel in front of him, a lazy look on his face. "I'll get dressed then. Give me a few minutes."_

_The Muggle's were left behind._

_"Perhaps we should leave," Wilson repeated with no small amount of embarrassment._

_But House was not giving up. He shouldered his way into the house, dropping his own bag and making his way to the living room._

_"I'm not getting rid of him," Chase told the other two men in a rather resigned way. "You might as well come in."_

_"Thank you," Foreman told him._

_Wilson nodded and apologized again for the inconvenience. Robert closed the door behind the man and joined them in the sitting room._

_"I've got to say," House said from his comfortable spot on the sofa. "You snagged yourself a good piece of ass." At the incredulous looks of the people in the room he winced. "Yes, it fits women better," he mused. "Still, that toned body, absolutely amazing. Does he work out?"_

_"Not really," Robert replied._

_"Does he work?" the crippled man pressed on._

_"Cop," Chase answered. "Mostly special ops."_

_"Dangerous," House mused. "It explains the scars. I doubt you're that rowdy in bed."_

_"House!" Wilson exclaimed._

_Robert merely rolled his eyes. "Let him get his kinks. He cannot get them any other way," he told Wilson._

_"The poodle barks," House commented._

_"It's like preschool all over again," Foreman commented._

_"I'll go order the pizza and beers," Robert told them as he walked out of the room only to be snagged into the bedroom as he passed by._

_Rough hands held him in place and soft lips came down on him._

_Harry released him once the kiss ended and the doctor almost groaned when he saw his lover was still naked though considerably dryer._

_"What?" the doctor panted._

_"I really hoped I could have you all to myself," Harry whispered._

_Robert sighed. "House was being House and invited himself over," he told the green eyed man._

_A wicked smirk appeared on Harry's face. "Well then, it would be good manners to treat our guests accordingly."_

_"Harry?" the blond queried._

_"I won't place a silencing ward around the room," Harry told him. "Be as loud as possible."_

_For the next three months Chase would blush around House as the man gave him hell. Wilson and Foreman on the other hand would redden and avert their eyes._

_**… end flashback** _

 

There was a brush against Robert's elbow and the non magical man found himself staring into emerald green eyes.

"Harry," Robert smiled at his lover.

The wizard was carrying his tiny goddaughter with him, the toddler babbling about various things without logic or tangent and as soon as she saw him she demanded a hug from her 'Auntie Robie'. A vein popped in Robert's forehead as he silently cursed Draco Malfoy for this particular nickname he had for him and he wished once again he could somehow hex the wizard for using that title around the little girl. Still, the doctor accepted the name with dignity (Harry's soft looks helped) hugged the toddler and gave her a kiss on her gold locks.

"Hello princess," he sweetly told her, making her bestow him a toothy grin.

"Hm, isn't she a precious one?" Harry cooed over her. He did not use baby talk, not once but he often sweet talked his goddaughter (all the kids his friends had were spoiled by Harry).

"I think it's safe to say the kid is doomed," Robert admitted. At his lover's look he sighed. "Between you and her father nothing short of a king will catch her eye."

Harry beamed and went back to lavishing attention on his goddaughter till Luna came by and snagged her girl away.

"Thank you for coming today," Harry told Robert.

"It was no hardship. I like Luna," the doctor admitted to him. "And Blaise when he isn't mafia like. And Draco's wife is a sweetheart, though how she ended up with that idiot…"

Harry laughed and leaned close to Robert, kissing the man's lips softly. "I'm happy," he said.

The blond studied him. "I am as well," he replied.

"Isn't all this going back and forth tiring?" Harry asked. He was worried about this as neither man could give up their respective jobs and neither of them could ask it of the other. They loved their jobs, helping people, saving lives. It was part of who they were.

"About that," Chase started. "I was offered a spot at St. Mungo's."

Harry blinked. His mouth dropped open and he stared a bit.

"Yeah, shocked me too. Especially since Malfoy funded the project. Something about diagnosing symptoms and the like. A new department. I have to take training to be able to detect magical illnesses but because of the influx of Muggleborns I will have enough patients as it is."

"Draco…?"

"Yes."

"St. Mungo's?"

Robert nodded.

Harry's mind was working so fast that his eyes glazed over. The possibilities alone… Though it still came down to one thing. Robert would have to leave the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and New Jersey for London. He eyed his lover with anticipation and a hint of worry.

"I- this is great. But do you want this? You're happy with your job. You get along with your colleagues, even that idiot House. I cannot tell you what to do."

"Would you like for me to be here?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love that! But I know you love your work…"

"Which I'll be perfectly capable to do here," Robert told him.

"So…"

"So, I'll tell Draco I accept," the doctor told his lover.

A beat and then Harry was all over him, kissing and hugging the blond man, making the guests stare, not few of them wolf-whistling at them.

"There is a sound-proof bedroom waiting for you," Luna calmly informed the still kissing pair. "I'll send Wisby with a bottle of champagne and scarves, or perhaps you'd prefer cuffs? Blaise! Where is that pair…?"

"Luna, honey," the Italian wizard sighed. "Time and place."

"We won't need them," Harry assured them as he hugged Robert close to him and Apparated the both of them straight into their room.

  

 

* * *

 

  **End of Story**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First published 14-03-2010 and completed 28-09-2010 on FanFiction.net


End file.
